Out of Her Element
by superwho-rhi
Summary: Kevin Tran is gone and according to Metatron the line of prophets is supposed to cease. But what happens when sorority girl Audrey Jane Decander rises up as the new prophet? Will she stick around to save the world or will she stay at Alabama to continue her sorority girl ways? Also, will her, Sam, and Dean get along or will she drive the boys up the wall? I only own O/Cs.


**A/N: Okay, so a little backstory on this new story: I have this crazy habit of saying that show's should've casted me in certain roles. The other day I was telling my mom they should've cast me as the new prophet, cause they'll have to have a new prophet since Kevin is gone (ps: #KevinLives)…right? So I was telling her that and it somehow snowballed into this so naturally I have to write it! Just a heads up it probably won't follow the new episodes coming up at all, since well…I haven't seen them yet! So I hope y'all enjoy this and please, please REVIEW telling me what you think!**

`O~O~O~O'

"I swear guys, I am fine!" I slur as I stumble into my room. My friends laugh at me as I hop around, trying to take off one of my heels. I had to admit, I was pretty drunk. We had just come from a party across campus. Sticking my tongue out at them, I slam my door shut, my Alpha Xi Delta paddle swinging back and forth from the force.

I drunkenly peel myself out of my dress before pulling my favorite sweatshirt over my head. As I'm getting ready to crawl into bed, thinking how I should probably wash my face, I hear a crack of thunder outside. _That's weird…_I think as I walk over to the window…_it was clear out a minute ago._ Before I make it to the window, a jolt of electricity runs through my body. It continues to pulsate through me and I swear for a second it lifts me off the ground. Once it's over, I crumple to the ground, knocked out cold.

'O~O~O~O'

"_Audrey?"_ I vaguely hear. I grumble something in response, rubbing at my face. "Audrey girl, get up!"

I jerk my eyes open, sitting straight up. "What?" I say, looking around the room frantically. "What's going on?" Suddenly, memories of getting struck by the lightening come flooding back. I grab my head, trying to ignore the pounding in it. _Go to the tablets…_I hear a voice saying.

"Are you okay?" I look up and see Emily kneeling beside me with a worried look. Past her, I can see a couple of the other girls from the house standing at the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say, lying through my teeth. My head was pounding and I wanted nothing more than to get in my car and drive to these tablets. "I must've passed out before I made it to the bed."

"Wow," she says, shaking her head at me. "You must have gotten really trashed last night."

"Yeah, totally," I say with a forced laugh. She reciprocates the laugh as she helps me up off the floor.

'O~O~O~O'

All day I was fighting the urge to take off to find these tablets. I didn't even know what they were or why I was so desperate to get to them. It had to be the after effect of something I drank last night. That was possible, right? I finally quit trying to socialize with my friends and shut myself in my room.

Sitting at my desk, mindlessly scrolling around online, I hear a faint noise that sounds like the beating of wings. I spin around quickly to see a man standing in the middle of my room. He looks to be in his thirties, dark brown hair, really blue eyes, and a long brown trench coat. "Don't scream," he says in a deep, rumbling voice.

I sit in stunned silence, staring at him. "Who are you?" I say, trying to instill as much confidence in my voice as possible. I wasn't planning on screaming, yet. There was something about this man, I knew I could trust him. "I live in a house full of girls so if you are planning on killing me, they'll find out."

"I am not here to kill you," he says.

"Then what are you here for?" I say, standing up. I felt better standing up to face him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord." He says with the utmost confidence. "I need you to come with me. Others will be after you soon."

"Okay, um," I say, pressing a hand to my forehead, looking around the room. "Do I have time to pack a bag?"

"Yes," he says, nodding his head. "If you hurry." I nod my head as I dart to my closet, grabbing a couple bags. I start stuffing as many clothes as possible into the large duffel bag.

"I'll be right back," I say, grabbing the smaller bag. "I need to get my stuff out of the bathroom. A girl can't live without her curling iron." Castiel gives me a confused look as I walk past him and out my door. I had no clue why I was so willing to go with this man. I didn't know him…he was claiming to be an angel! But that little voice in my head was telling me it was a good idea, that he could take me to the tablets.

"Hey," I hear as I'm stuffing different things into the bag. I look over my shoulder and see Emily standing there, watching me. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just goin out of town for a spell," I say.

"Really?" she asks. "Why?"

"Well, my uncle just showed up," I come up with the lie quickly; I'd always had a gift for that. "My aunt is really sick and he needs my help."

"I thought you didn't have any family?" she prods.

"Well, he isn't really family," I say, zipping the bag closed. "He was a good friend of my dad's and we just considered them family." I push past her and back into my room with her following me.

"Oh, girl! Well bless your heart!" she says. When we get to my room, she gives the guy still awkwardly standing in the middle of my room a sympathetic pout. "This girl is an absolute angel for helpin y'all out!"

"Thank you Em," I say. "This is my Uncle Ron." I grab the other bag, my laptop, and stuff one last thing in my bag before going to stand next to him. "So I'll call and get my homework from you. Just tell the professors I'll email them the assignments."

"Okay?" she says, giving me a sympathetic look fit for any southern belle. "See you in a couple weeks?"

"Yes ma'am," I say, grabbing the guy's arm. "Come on Uncle Ron, let's get back to Aunt Belle." I pull him through the house, ignoring the other girls asking me where I was going. Once we were outside I drop his arm and look around. "Okay, so where is your car?"

"Um, it's up the road," he says, a hint of confusion in his voice. Before I can say anything, I feel my feet lift the ground and then land a split second later. I look around and see we've moved about two blocks up the street. "It's right there," he says, pointing to an older tan car.

"That hooptie?" I say, arching an eyebrow.

"A what?" the guy says.

"Nothing," I say, shaking my head. "Come on." I start walking to the car, hiking the bag higher up on my shoulder. I knew I should've been freaking out about everything that was going on, the transporting, the weird guy showing up in my room saying he was an angel, but all I could think about was getting to the tablets and I knew this guy could help me with it.

As we near the car, another guy steps out of it. I take in his long hair and puppy dog face. "Hi," I say warily. "Are you with him?" He nods his head at me, giving me a nervous look. "Okay, good," I say. "You can take these, right?" I say, giving him a sickly sweet smile, holding my bags out to him.

"Um, yeah, sure?" he says, taking my bags from me. "Do you have her under some sort of trance Cas?" the guy asks Castiel who is standing next to me.

"No," he says. "She came of her own free will."

The guy gives him a confused look as Castiel just shrugs his shoulders. "Well," I say, breaking up their little moment. "Of course I did. Why would I pass up the opportunity to ride in this car with two handsome men like yourselves? Now, since y'all seem to be lacking in the manners department. I'll introduce myself first. My name is Audrey Jane Marie Decander. I know that this is Castiel," I say, motioning towards the trench coat-clad man. "And you are?" I say to the long haired guy.

"Um, I'm Sam," he says, a little flustered. "Sam Winchester. Do you, um," he says, looking from Castiel back to me. "Do you even know why you're coming with us?"

"No," I say simply. "But we can discuss this in the car, can't we? It's awfully chilly out here." I rub my arms while quirking my eyebrows up at them. They both give me confused looks as I move to the backseat door. I knew what they had to be thinking: _How can she be so calm about this? Why is she just running off with us like this, hardly any questions asked? _Well, little do they know that my momma taught me to hide pure, unadulterated fear with grace and a hint of sass. Plus, I needed this angel guy…I could just feel it.

'O~O~O~O'

They had decided to wait until we got to our destination to explain to me what was going on exactly. Sam repeatedly assured me though that they weren't going to hurt me and they were there to protect me. Finally, after the almost seventeen hour drive from Tuscaloosa, Alabama to what they told me was Lebanon, KS, we pull up to a door out in the middle of nowhere.

"Um, I don't mean to sound ungrateful," I say as I step out of the car. "But this whole creepy door in the middle of nowhere doesn't mesh with the whole y'all aren't gonna kill me thing."

"Just, trust us," Sam says, lifting my bags out of the trunk. "This is the safest place in the world for you."

"Alright," I say, not totally convinced. "If you say so…" I follow them to the door and watch as Sam inserts the key, pulling the heavy metal door open. Inside, they led me down a set of stairs that lead to what looks like a giant library. "Y'all have got to be kidding me…" I say, walking in front of Sam to get a better look at the place in front of me. A lot of people underestimate me, I come off as some Southern sorority girl airhead, but really, I am a total nerd. Libraries are my favorite place and here…I think I've hit the mother load. "This is amazin!" I stop though when I see a broken lamp and books strewn across the floor. I glance over them though before continuing onto a shelf and grabbing a book. _Obses a Patre Diabolo._ "What?" I say, scrunching my eyebrows together. I had taken some Latin, so I thought I knew what _diabolo _meant. "Is this book about the devil?"

"Yeah," Sam says, walking over to me, sitting down my bags. "A good chunk of these are."

"Y'all aren't like…occultist…are you?" I say, starting to second guess my coming here.

"No, no," Sam says quickly, walking up to me. He takes the book from me and places it back up on the shelf. "Come on, let's sit down and we'll tell you about it."

'O~O~O~O'

I sit in stunned silence for the second time since I met these men. _Demons are real…Angels are real…every monster I had ever heard of is real…_ "Are you okay?" I hear Castiel say.

"I think she's in shock," Sam says.

I shake my head at them. I hated for people to know that I was scared or freaked out. "I'm fine, really," I say, giving them a smile. "I just have a couple of questions for y'all. First off, is it just you two that live down here?" I arch an eyebrow at them, silently conveying what I meant. "Cause if you are, I'm totally fine with it. You know, acceptance and all that…I just don't want to walk in on you two-"

"No," Sam says quickly. "It's not like that. Actually, me and my brother, Dean, live down here when we aren't hunting."

"And where is your brother?" I ask. Sam gives me a hard look, silently telling me he's not going to answer…yet. "Okay…moving on. What exactly am I doing here? Why do I need to be protected?"

"You are the prophet of the Lord," Castiel says. "You have been chosen to take the tablets and translate the Word of God."

"Tablets? You have them?" I say, my mind starting to race.

"Wait, you know about the tablets?" Sam says, sitting up straighter in his chair.

"Yeah," I say, nodding my head. "Ever since last night when that lightning struck me, my mind has been screaming at me to get these tablets. What kind of tablets? Like an iPad?"

"No," Sam says, shaking his head an amused smile on his face. "They're large pieces of stone with inscriptions on them."

"Oh, okay," I say. "So where are they?" Sam and Castiel share a look between them. "Y'all have them, right? That's why you brought me here?"

"No, we don't have them," Castiel says. I whip my head to look at him, fury growing over me. "The angel who took down the Word for God, Metatron, has them."

"Then why am I here? Why am I not with this Megatron guy?" I say, my voice rising.

"It's Met-a-tron. Not a transformer. Because he is the one who wants you dead," Sam says, not even trying to spare my feelings. "You and him are the only people in the world that can translate those tablets. If he finds out you exist, he will hunt you down."

"Find out I exist?"

"Yes," Castiel answers. "Metatron shut down heaven, and then the last prophet died, he was supposed to be the last one, no more were supposed to appear."

"Wait, wait, wait," I say, holding up a hand to stop them. "I'm confused, am I the last prophet or am I the one that isn't supposed to exist?"

"You technically aren't supposed to be here," Castiel says. He lets out a sigh and glances over at Sam. "Kevin was the last one. After him, there shouldn't have been anymore."

"What happened to Kevin?" I ask, somewhat nervous for the answer. Sam stands up from the table and walks away, hiding his face from us. I look over at Castiel who was looking at Sam.

"Metatron killed him," Castiel answers. Sam starts to say something until Castiel cuts him off. "_Metatron _killed him."

Sam lets out a sigh as he shakes his head. "Anyways," I say, trying to ease the tension that was growing. "So y'all basically brought me here just to keep me safe?"

"Yeah," Sam says. "Basically."

"And how long is this gonna last for?" I say, arching an eyebrow.

Sam lets out a huff of air as he gives me a hard look. "It'll be for a couple months…at least." I let out a frustrated sigh, thinking of the different things I was going to have to miss. "Look, you don't have to stay here," Sam says, recapturing my attention. "But if you don't, there's the possibility that you could die or worse, be tortured."

"But if I do stay?"

"You could help save millions of innocent souls," Castiel answers.

I let out a sigh as I weigh my opinions. "Alright boys," I say standing up from the table. "I guess it's time to show me to my room." They both exchange glances with each other. "I do have my own room…right?"


End file.
